


Запах весны

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [7]
Category: Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: На деревьях появляются новые листья, и наступает весна. А в весну мысли Эйшлин путаются.





	Запах весны

**Author's Note:**

> Юст, попытка ксенофилии; все персонажи являются совершеннолетними

Брендан теперь живет в лесу, ее лесу, но Эйшлин его почти не видит. Он сидит в своей каменной келье со стариком, который учит его рисовать — и так протекают дни и ночи, месяцы и годы. Старика Эйшлин замечала лишь пару раз — он слишком слаб, лес бы сразу поглотил его, попробуй он зайти далеко.

Поэтому Брендан ходит в лес.

Эйшлин знает, зачем Брендан возвращается. Ему нужны краски. Для красок нужны бобы, корни, камни и ягоды, вода и листья — все, из чего только эти самые краски делают; Брендан ходит в ее, Эйшлин, лес, чтобы ему было чем рисовать, а вовсе не потому, что однажды она пригласила его.

Она сказала ему, что он может ходить в ее лес. Она хотела, чтобы он приходил почаще, ведь ей надоедал хвост, а волчьи лапы начинало ломить от холода в морозные зимы. Эйшлин желала и желает видеть Брендана здесь, в ее лесу, где ее место и — как хочется! — было его место.

Эйшлин не может покинуть свой лес, а Брендан может вернуться в любой момент — да только моментов этих как-то мало.

Брендан пишет книгу и разрисовывает ее страницы, и для этого ему нужны чернила. Поэтому он снова надевает плащ и идет в лес, не зная, что белоснежная волчица бежит за ним по пятам, прячась в мхе и за огромными камнями.

Эйшлин следит за ним. Неустанно. Если он приходит в лес, Эйшлин смотрит во все глаза, и ей кажется, что он не меняется — но почему-то воспоминания о нем, о юном Брендане, у нее совсем другие. Он уже на три головы выше, чем был тогда, в их первую встречу — нет, даже на четыре!.. А еще у него теперь есть борода. Он все так же худощав, он словно длинный вяз, который мог бы врасти корнями в ее, Эйшлин, лес.

Она замечает, как он расправляет плечи, как его руки становятся сильнее. Она видит, как Брендан взрослеет — и взрослеет сама: ее хвост становится пышнее с каждым годом, когти — длиннее, и лишь то, что они стачиваются, спасает Брендана, когда она появляется из-за камня.

Брендан смотрит на нее, и Эйшлин не знает, узнает ли — но ей хочется, чтобы узнал. Потому что, на самом деле, Брендан — единственный человек, которого она желает видеть в своем лесу.

И в какой-то момент она понимает, что он приходит слишком, слишком редко.

Сидя на его груди, повалив его, не сопротивляющегося, на землю, Эйшлин смотрит на него с укором и давит лапами на плечи. Хочется обнажить зубы, хочется зарычать: «Ты глупый человек, Брендан, ведь я пригласила тебя в свой лес!.. Пригласила! А игнорировать приглашения невежливо!..» Но на деревьях появляются новые листья, и наступает весна. А в весну мысли Эйшлин путаются.

Брендан смотрит на нее без страха, но улыбка его печальна. Он узнал ее, узнал — Эйшлин видит в его глазах свое отражение, не ее настоящий облик, и медленно взмахивает хвостом, превращаясь в человека.

Брендану так проще, а в ее, Эйшлин, лесу расцветают дриады, а юные тисы пробиваются из-под земли к солнцу. Потому что в лес пришла весна — и к Эйшлин тоже.

— Эйшлин... — тихо говорит он. Не шепчет, не зовет — просто произносит ее имя, и Эйшлин так странно слышать его.

Волки, лососи, дубы не говорят, они просто не могут произнести его. Для них имя Эйшлин звучит иначе, а «Эйшлин» Эйшлин называет лишь Брендан.

Лишь он знает это ее имя.

Ее длинные волосы спадают с плеч, и ей становится холодно. Любому бы стало холодно, сбрось он шкуру, верно?.. И солнечного света уже мало, ей хочется тепла. А Брендан горячий.

Брендан даже горячее, чем она помнит его в детстве. Быть может, потому что он вырос — или, быть может, потому что взрослее стала она. Эйшлин чувствует его жар через одежду, в которую Брендан закутан, как капуста, а одежду на себе Эйшлин хочется рвать.

Она ведь не настоящая, ее одежда. Лишь видимость, дань уважения тому, как люди мыслят, и не более того, и сейчас ее сорочка белая, почти прозрачная, тонкая-тонкая. В ней легко двигаться, в ней легко дышать — она почти как волосы, но сейчас она мешается.

Эйшлин нехотя отрывается от горячей груди Брендана, сильнее сжимает ногами его бедра — он застывает в изумлении. Эйшлин берет его руку — тяжелую руку, — кладет себе на грудь, заставляет сжать пальцы, и Брендан сжимает.

Эйшлин приятно от того, что его горячая рука касается ее груди, пусть и через тонкую сорочку. Она прикрывает глаза, подается вперед — совсем чуть-чуть, — и ощущает запах весны еще сильнее. Распахивает веки, смотрит на Брендана, улыбается так же, как улыбалась ему в детстве — непокорно, с вызовом, но искренне, и склоняется над ним, тонкими пальцами касаясь рыжей бороды.

Брендан не делает ничего, только смотрит ей в глаза, и в них есть что-то прекрасное. Что-то, что дает ему право, позволяет приходить в ее, Эйшлин, лес, и самой Эйшлин очень нравится то, что она видит в глазах Брендана.

Поэтому она берет его другую руку и кладет себе на талию, ведет к острым косточкам таза, по мягким, но изящным бедрам — и от жара Брендана у нее чуть снова не вырастают клыки.

— Я долго ждала, когда ты придешь, — говорит Эйшлин, не шепчет, нет — хозяйке леса шептать не пристало. Она говорит достаточно громко, чтобы Брендан слышал, но и достаточно тихо, чтобы это осталось лишь между ними двумя. — Я же звала тебя, приглашала в свой лес, и ты живешь в моем лесу, но совсем... Совсем не появляешься!

Каждое слово дается с трудом, мысли путаются. Эйшлин знает, что для Брендана тоже наступила весна, она буквально чувствует это, сидя на его бедрах; она вновь прижимает его пальцы к своей груди. Она знает, что грудь у нее мягкая и нежная, никогда еще не наливавшаяся молоком для волчат; знает, что Брендан мог бы исправить это. Знает, что Брендан может дать ей то, чего не даст никто — и что Эйшлин не хочет получить больше ни от кого, только от Брендана,  
но тот одергивает руку, будто просыпаясь от транса.

Те, кто в лесу не рождены, не могут почувствовать движения его жизни. Брендан не может. Он думает иначе, мыслит иначе и живет иначе, и Эйшлин это знает, но все равно надеется.

Зря.

— Эйшлин... Ты так... Похорошела, — произносит Брендан мягко и добро, отнимая руки от ее тела, и неловко пытается выбраться из-под нее. Его голос совсем другой: уже не певчий, как раньше, а похожий на рык волка. 

Но Эйшлин он нравится даже больше.

Эйшлин понимает, что он один из них. Тех странных редких людей, живущих в кельях и отказывающихся от всего. Но Эйшлин не хочет, чтобы Брендан отказывался от нее — не понимает, почему должен.

— Для тебя, Брендан, — говорит Эйшлин, вздергивая нос, и мажет шершавым языком по губам. Весна Эйшлин наступила для Брендана, и это чистая правда — она не знает, что это именно так, но догадывается.

Снова берет его руку, пытается прижать к груди, ощутить его жар — но Брендан оказывается быстрее. Наверное, потому что он не чувствует запаха весны — но он легко сажает Эйшлин на колкую траву и подбирает оброненную суму с травами, корнями и ягодами.

Он встает в полный рост, и Эйшлин видит, как же он высок.

— Прости. Я... Я был занят. Я занимался иллюстрациями, и... Кстати, ты не знаешь, где я могу найти киноварь?

Эйшлин знает, где есть киноварь. Она помнит киноварь: снаружи красный, как ее сердце, гулко бьющееся в груди, и внутри розоватый, как ее мягкие соски, топорщащиеся под тонкой сорочкой.

Она сама как киноварь сейчас, когда весна, но Брендан этого не замечает — или замечает, ведь взгляд он прячет в своих руках, — и Эйшлин с трудом подавляет рык. Это стоит ей секундного усилия — но обращается она уже бессознательно, и твердые лапы, пушистый хвост и мокрый нос кажутся ей сейчас куда приятнее едва заметной сорочки и босых ног.

Брендан улыбается и идет к ней, а Эйшлин сбегает в лес, ее, Эйшлин, лес, прорываясь через ветки и бурелом туда, где Брендан ее не сможет догнать.

Пусть он сам ищет киноварь, а в лесу Эйшлин весна. И не заметить это мог только либо глупец, либо слепой.


End file.
